1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reed for an air jet loom, with profiled reed teeth with a weft insertion channel for the insertion of a weft thread.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With heretofore known looms of this general type, the weft insertion channel is embodied and disposed in such a way that there is no favorable pressure compensation or equalization with the atmosphere in the region of the channel. This leads to an unstable condition of the thread as it passes through the weft insertion channel (Swiss Pat. No. 554 435).
Varying the profile of the teeth has been attempted in an effort to achieve an improved stabilization. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 03 277 discloses a special profiling of the teeth in order to achieve pressure equalization in the region of the upper and lower sides of the weft insertion channel. However, the device of this reference does not improve the stability of the thread flight, since the guiding effect of the weft insertion channel in the region of its sides is less than was the case with the customary construction.
A further known device disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 14 535, and having variously profiled teeth, has the same drawbacks with regard to the stability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reed having teeth with a guide channel for the weft threads, with improved stability of the weft flight.